The Case of the Mad Man and the Blue Box
by avenger.addict
Summary: Sherlock and John wake up one morning to find a police box in their flat. What is in store for the companions...


**Sooo...Here is my first Wholock. Pleeease don't hate me. I tried. It was for a follower on tumblr. I really hope they like it. Trust me, this is not a one shot. There will be more chapters. Welp Enjoy, and reviews are wonderful**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

John thought he hear Sherlock banging around in the sitting room of the flat. He stretched a little climbing out of bed. Getting dressed, and walking down stairs, John went right to the kitchen, getting the kettle going.

What John didn't notice was the big blue police box occupying the sitting room.

Sherlock sat perched in John's arm chair eying the police box. With fingers steepled under his chin and thinking, _how in the world did a police box get in here?_

John came up behind Sherlock, tea-cup in one hand, and a news paper in the other. His eyes never left the paper and murmured quietly, "How late did you stay up last night? You're awfully quiet." Sherlock hummed a little, never taking his eyes off the box.

Glancing down at Sherlock, John cocked an eyebrow, "Lestrade text you about a case?"

"No, but John..." Sherlock tilted his head towards the police box.

John looked up, mouth gaping and dropped the tea-cup on the floor. The porcelain shattering on the floor didn't make either of them flinch. Both the detective and ex-military doctor gawked at the police box.

"How? Why is..." John started to question, but Sherlock stuck a hand up and told him to hush.

The door to the police box flew open and a man in a brown trench coat and a blue suit came out quickly, looking around. "Oh, well then, bit of a rough landing but made it in one piece," the man in the trench coat moved around the police box making sure everything was in one piece.

He turned around quickly and smiled brightly at the gawking doctor and detective, "Oh yes! That's right. Forgot about you two!"

"Oi, excuse me! Who in the bloody hell are you, and how in God's name did you get a police box in our flat," John started to ramble but the strange man smiled brightly.

He grinned ridiculously, "They call me The Doctor."

Sherlock and John exchanged looks then looked back at the strange man. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and murmured, "Doctor who?"

The Doctor grinned brightly, "Love it when they say that."

"Wait, who are you exactly," John shifted where he was standing and crossed his arms over his chest.

The Doctor moved around the flat looking at stuff and waved a hand dismissively, "Oh you know, just the last of the Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey."

John looked down at Sherlock, who was unnecessarily quiet. He moved his eyes back to The Doctor who stopped pacing in front of the two of them. "This is gotta be a dream," John murmured, "there is a police box...in our flat...and a man claiming he is an alien."

Not long after the odd interaction between the three, yet another man climbed out of the box, "Doctor! Where'd she drop us off this time?!"

The Doctor turned around quick and smiled brightly at the other man, "Earth, London, England. Year," he pulled something from his pocket that lit up and made strange noises, "2013." He smiled bright and stuck the contraption back in his pocket.

The man who had exited the police box also wore a dark wool trench coat, it looked like something from the civil war. He wore a light blue button down shirt and black slacks with suspenders, he had an American accent too.

Sherlock stood from his chair and furrowed his eyebrows as he inspected the police box. The man in the period coat gave a bright smile at John, "Hey there," he stuck his hand out and John shook his hand, "Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

John felt himself blush and murmured, "John, uhm, Captain John Watson. Um well, ex-captain." Hearing John speak Sherlock quickly turned his head and narrowed his eyes as he watched John and Jack's interactions.

"Oh, fellow military man, I like it," Jack smiled brightly.

The Doctor had talked to Sherlock and he spun around facing Jack and John. He cocked an eyebrow and pointed at Jack, "No. Stop it."

"What?! I can't say hi," he chuckled, his hand slipping from John's.

"That's not saying hi, that's flirting. Now stop," The Doctor pointed out, and Jack just rolled his eyes.

Sherlock straightened a little and glared a little at Jack. He had this tight feeling in his chest, and he wanted Jack to stop touching John.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself to you," Jack stuck his hand out to Sherlock and smiled a little admiring the man's pale skin and dark curls, "Captain Jack Har-."

Sherlock took his hand and shook it quickly and rolled his eyes, "Yes, I know, Captain Jack Harkness, I over heard you earlier. Name's Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes," he quickly let go of the man's hand, "now, can one of you tell me what you're doing in my flat with a this...box."

The Doctor rested a gentle hand on the side of the police box and furrowed his brow, "Hey, careful, she has feelings you know."

John narrowed his eyes watching The Doctor curiously, Sherlock cocked an eyebrow, and Jack just grinned ridiculously, and murmured to John, "He's protective of her."

"This my friends, is a TARDIS," he patted the side and smiled. Sherlock and John glanced at each other than the police box. The Doctor sighed, "It also means, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

The corner of Sherlock's mouth twitched and murmured, "Essentially it's a time machine."

John gave Sherlock a confused look than glanced at The Doctor. He opened the door to the TARDIS and ushered ever one in, "Come on, we don't have all day! Er, well in theory we do...because it's a time machine, but that's besides the point. Everyone in!"

"What? No! We can't all possibly fit in there," John exclaimed as he was being pushed from behind by Jack.

"Oh, trust me Johnny boy, we'll fit," Jack smirked as he pushed John in and Sherlock followed.

* * *

**Well. there it is. I hoped you enjoyed! I plan on doing more! Favorites and reviews are wonderful ;)**


End file.
